


The gay roommate

by Torlia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Don't like Lisa no thank you, M/M, a little sabriel, slight Lisa Breaden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlia/pseuds/Torlia
Summary: Dean entered his new dorm confidently, throwing his bag with the few clothes he had (mostly just leather jackets, denim jeans and flannel) on the bed he had instantly claimed as his.This was going to be a good year. He felt it.This was the year he would become team captain, get a job at Singer's Auto and finally go out on a date with Lisa Braeden!Now the only thing that could ruin his year would be if his new roommate would be a wannabe punk that was snorting crack all over the place or something like that.Luckily he quickly got over the fear of getting someone like that as a roommate when he saw the shy nerdy looking guy that walked in with a tiny bag over his shoulders.





	The gay roommate

Dean entered his new dorm confidently, throwing his bag with the few clothes he had (mostly just leather jackets, denim jeans and flannel) on the bed he had instantly claimed as his.  
This was going to be a good year. He felt it.  
This was the year he would become team captain, get a job at Singer's Auto and finally go out on a date with Lisa Braeden!  
Now the only thing that could ruin his year would be if his new roommate would be a wannabe punk that was snorting crack all over the place or something like that.  
Luckily he quickly got over the fear of getting someone like that as a roommate when he saw the shy nerdy looking guy that walked in with a tiny bag over his shoulders.  
He had dark brown hair that looked as he had either just woken up or had sex, big blue eyes hidden behind a thick set of glasses, and a way too big trench coat around his skinny figure. Only his fingers stuck out of the sleeves on the coat, making him look very tiny.  
"Hey," Dean said smirking at the new guy. "Hey!" He repeated when he didn't respond.  
The boy finally looked up at him, the glasses making his eyes look even bigger than they were.  
"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester," Dean said giving the other guy his hand. "What's your name?"  
"Castiel," the boy mumbled shyly weakly taking Dean's hand. "Castiel James Novak,"  
"That is quite the name you got there, Novak," Dean snickered. "Okay if I just call you Cas?"  
"Of course Dean, if that is preferable," Cas answered starting to unpack his bag.  
"Jesus, I have known this guy for one minute and he already seems like a granny," Dean thought biting his lip.  
"So what do you like doing, Cas?" Dean asked trying to keep the conversation going. He had the whole day until the party tonight anyway, so why not try and get to know his new roommate as he would be stuck with him for some time.  
"I really like reading. ‘To kill a mockingbird’ is one of my personal favourite novels. It's so thoroughly thought through, and Jean Louise's character is very admirable and you can relate to her. I also enjoy creative writing," Cas said taking his time with each word, seemingly lost in thought. When he realized how much he had said he turned a red shade.  
Dean laughed.  
"No, I mean, what do you like to do outside school stuff?" Dean said, smiling at the confused boy.  
Castiel just sat there staring at Dean for a while until he realized.  
"You don't have anything?" Dean asked horrified.  
"I do not enjoy social surroundings or any party related gatherings," Cas mumbled turning a deeper shade of red.   
"C'mon, there's gotta be something?" Cas looked down at his folded hands frowning. "What? Have you never been to a party? Never gotten drunk? Or tasted booze? You got to have been with a woman before though?"  
This caught Castiel's attention and he snapped his head up. Dean stared at his face for some time, until his pale skin had turned into a complete tomato.   
"No? You have never been with a woman before? Are you still a virgin?" Dean asked horrified for his new friend.  
Cas mumbled something but made no intention to speak up.  
Dean shakes his head and turned his eyes to the clock hanging on the wall.  
"We'll discuss this later! Right now I have to go. Big welcome party today!" Dean lit up as he spoke, grabbing his leather jacket on his way out. "I would have invited you, but I know how you don't like parties,"   
Then the door slammed shut and Cas was left alone to his studies.  
The music was really loud inside the big house the party had taken place in. The guy owning the place, and a close friend of Dean's, came to him with another red cup filled up to the brim with beer.  
"So, how are you settling in, Dean-O?" Gabe asked already sounding slightly buzzed as soon as they were out in the porch where the music was a little quieter.   
"I'm settling in just fine. Got the first DIBS on my bed," Dean smirked as Gabe laughed. Gabe unwrapped a blue lollipop and dipped in his beer.   
"It tastes even better this way; you should try it," was what he always used to say whenever someone asked.  
"Who is you roommate?" Gabe asked licked at the beer covered lollipop making his tongue turn into a light shade of blue.  
"Castiel Novak was his name. He sounds like a grandma, you should've heard him talk," Dean snickered taking another sip of his beer.  
"I heard that he graduated early because he was so smart," Gabe said. "You should watch out for him,"  
"Why?" Dean asked confused. It didn't matter if the guy was smart, he wouldn't set off any bomb in their dorm. Probably.  
"He's gay," Gabe said throwing the cup into a trash can.  
"He is?" Dean was even more confused now. Cas didn't seem like he was gay. But then again, you couldn't always see it. And he had blushed very much when Dean mentioned the women.  
"Yep, so watch out so he doesn't try to come onto you," Gabe said, spitting out the lollipop stick.  
Dean took Gabe’s advice even though he knew it was idiotic, and kept a distance between himself and Castiel. He could still talk to Cas if he needed to, like if he needed to ask him something, and would always reply if Cas asked him something, but other than that he kept silent around Castiel Novak. Luckily, Castiel wasn’t a very talkative guy.  
He was shy and kept to himself. He was always in their dorm room, reading, studying or doing homework. When Dean saw him on the school grounds he was walking by himself, carrying his books close to his chest, his eyes facing the ground. He looked so lonely that Dean felt a twinge in his heart whenever he saw Castiel alone.   
“Hey, Winchester, eyes up front,” Gabe said one day when Dean was staring at Cas sitting alone on a table in the cafeteria. “Lisa Breaden is staring at you.”  
Dean looked over to the table where the cheerleaders were sitting, and noticed Lisa Breaden staring at him with flirty eyes. She stood up as soon as she had his attention, and kept his eyes on hers all the way to their table.  
“The cheerleaders are hosting a party this Saturday up at the ski lodge, and we would love for you guys to come,” she said while running her hands through her short brown hair, putting short strands of it behind her ear. Last year Dean would’ve probably thought that to be sexy, but right now he wasn’t so sure.   
“We’ll be there,” Dean smirked up at her, Gabe, Benny and his little brother Sam all nodded their heads in agreement. Lisa sent a smile in Dean’s direction before strutting back to her table.   
“Oh man, dude, she’s so into you,” Gabe chuckled, playfully hitting Dean’s arm. Dean offered a smiled before stealing a glance at Castiel who was now staring out the window.

That Saturday Dean was getting ready to go to the party. He had only ruffled his hair, not bothering to do anything with it. If this night went as he wanted it to, it would only be messed up anyway. He was wearing old denim pants and his favourite leather jacket over a flannel and a plain white shirt. Personally, he thought he looked hot as hell.  
“Hey, Cas! Don’t you think I look really sexy right now?” Dean laughed as he walked out of the bathroom. When he saw Castiel’s horrified look he remembered he was supposed to keep a distance between himself and Cas, and especially not ask him how hot he thought he was. Dean scratched the back of his neck and thought “fuck it”. Keeping a distance to Cas was too hard, especially when they were roommates. “What’s with the look? Do I look that bad?”  
“No, no, of course not. You look very approachable,” Castiel muttered, swallowing hard. “Very good.”  
Dean laughed as he sat down on the bed. He had at least an hour before he had to be at the lodge, and with his Impala it only took 20 minutes to drive. So Dean stared at Castiel who had planned another lonely night, studying alone her in their room.  
“Cas, really, I can’t stand watching you having such a pathetic Saturday night,” Dean sighed. Cas almost looked offended at this, making it hard for Dean to not laugh.   
“It’s not pathetic!” Cas defended, trying to find the right words.  
“You know what I mean,” Dean chuckled, staring down at his hands. “You never do anything else but sitting here or going to class. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t know what proper fun was.”  
Castiel didn’t say anything. For once, he couldn’t find the words. So he just sat there fiddling his thumbs. Dean looked up, and stared into Castiel’s eyes properly for the first time in weeks. Cas gasped a little at the sudden eye contact, and took short shallow breaths.   
“Come with me today?” Dean asked, trying to imitate his brother’s puppy dog eyes. Cas shut his mouth tightly, trying his best to shake his head. “Please?”  
“I am an introvert, Dean. I do not enjoy parties and large crowds,” Cas muttered, his eyes sad and blue as the lake Dean’s mom had used to take him and Sam to.   
“I’ll be with you! Every second! And if I have to go somewhere, I’ll force Gabe or Sam to take care of you until I get back!” Dean didn’t know why he was so desperate for Cas to join him. “Just this one time. Just so you can see how a party is.”  
Castiel wanted to say no, but when he looked into Dean’s pleading eyes he just couldn’t. Defeated, Cas nodded his head. Dean lit up and ran to Cas’ closet to find him some clothes. Cas didn’t have much, so Dean just found the same clothes he had been wearing the day they’d met. Dean just really loved that trench coat.  
“Put this on!” Dean tossed the clothes at Cas before pushing him in the bathroom.

Cas looked as small as ever in the big trench coat, bent forwards and curling in on himself as he sat in the front seat of the Impala.   
“Don’t worry Cas. If it’s too much for you, we’ll drive back and have a slumber party or whatever,” Dean said reassuringly. Cas looked up a little bit, Dean only catching a glimpse of his worried face. “Just promise that you’ll try to have fun before running away.”  
Cas only nodded. He would try and have a good time at this party. If not for himself, then for Dean who had taken the effort to drag him to this party.   
“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel whispered. Dean had to force himself to look at the road and not Cas.   
“You don’t have to thank me yet, Cas, we haven’t even arrived,” Dean smiled.  
“No, thank you for talking to me again,” Cas whispered. Dean felt a rush of guilt, and had to struggle to keep his hands on the wheel so he wouldn’t just hug the life out of Cas right now.  
“Cas,” Dean choked out trying to find some way to apologize.  
“No, it’s okay Dean. Don’t worry about it. You’ve done more than many others have,” Cas smiled up at Dean, and Dean switched between looking at the road and looking into Cas’ intense eyes. “Just please, don’t blame yourself, and don’t leave me alone again.”  
Dean could only nod, his tongue felt swollen and he wasn’t sure he would manage to even say one word. For a quick moment, Dean wanted to kiss Cas, but he quickly put that thought aside. He was coming to this party to woo Lisa, he couldn’t go thinking about kissing other people now, and especially not Cas!  
“We’re here,” Dean stated as soon as they drove up to the lodge where music was blaring out.   
Cas kept close to Dean as they walked into the lodge. At the entrance they were given welcome drinks. Dean took one for himself and waved away the girl who wanted to give one to Cas. He was not letting some stupid frat girls get Cas drunk just because it’s his first party.  
They walked to the kitchen and Dean spent his first 15 minutes at the party making Cas a smoothie, because that’s what Cas was always drinking while studying. Cas just sat in one of the stools by the counter staring at him.  
“Why are you doing this?” Cas asked, smiling a tiny bit when I handed him the smoothie.   
“I don’t know, I just won’t let you get drunk and do something you’ll regret on your very first party,” Dean smiled down in the soapy water he was washing up in. “I imagine since this is your very first party that you can’t really hold your alcohol.”  
Castiel observed Dean from behind, using this moment to think. Dean wasn’t as he thought he was. He was kind and thoughtful, and sweet while he at the same time was flirty and outstanding. He was handsome and hot, while at the same time pretty and beautiful. Dean was so much more than Castiel had thought he was, and Cas found himself dangerously drawn to him. He could not fall for his straight roommate, especially not when he had just gotten over avoiding him. Cas swallowed hard as he watched that muscular back moving with Dean.   
“Well then, now that we’ve been refreshed, let’s go look at what we can do!” Dean turned around so fast that Cas was afraid he’d catch him staring. Luckily, it seemed like he didn’t.  
“Yes Dean, let us do that,” Castiel replied, making Dean laugh.   
“You never cease to amaze me Castiel,” Dean chuckled. Cas’ face flushed in a second, and his heart started beating extremely fast. Cas realized that even though he loved the nickname Dean had given him, he really loved Dean calling him by his full name.   
Dean took Cas’ hand and dragged him out of the kitchen towards the living room where everyone were. Cas just hoped Dean wouldn’t feel how hot his hand were.   
I the living room people were dancing to the music coming from two gigantic speakers out on the big floor. Others sat in the sofas wither watching the dancers or making out. No one tried to talk to each other, knowing that no one would hear them in here.   
“Dean!” Cas yelled out over the music, trying to get Dean’s attention. “Dean!”  
“What? I can’t hear you!” Dean yelled back. Cas could barely hear it. Cas flushed as he took Dean’s hand and dragged him to a place more quiet.   
“Dean, I don’t-“ Cas bit his lower lip, stopping himself from finishing the sentence.  
“What, Cas?” Dean asked softly. Cas took a deep breath in.  
“I can’t dance. I don’t know how,” Cas mumbled, feeling his face go red again. Dean stared at him for a while to check if he was joking. When he realized he wasn’t, Dean started laughing warmly.  
“Well then, come Cas, I’ll show you!” Dean laughed, dragging Cas back into the room without talking.   
At first Cas was just standing there looking confused, not really sure what he was supposed to do, but soon he started mimicking Dean’s movements. Soon he was moving by himself, only sometimes mimicking a move Dean did that he liked, and he was smiling too. Like he was actually enjoying himself.  
Dean was now just moving slightly, focusing more on watching Cas enjoying himself. He looked so funny there he moved to the too loud music, smiling and sometimes laughing, and his blue eyes were shining. Dean smiled fondly at him. Then he grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged him away from the crowd.  
“All that dancing makes you thirsty,” he laughed as they walked into the kitchen. There were more people here now, most of them laughing together, drinking enough booze to pass out while the rest of them were either flirting with each other or making out.   
There was a lot of beer and vodka on the counter, but Cas reached into the fridge and took out water. He filled one cup for himself, and one for Dean. As Castiel drank, Dean just stared at his glass.  
“When you’re thirsty, you drink water,” Cas said, nudging Dean’s hand, urging him to drink.  
“Not usually when you’re at a party,” Dean chuckled. “But hey, here goes.”   
They drank the water, and Dean knew that this was the strangest party he had ever been to. The party itself wasn’t anything different from the rest of them, it was just that here he had Castiel. It was him that made this party strange.   
“Dean-o!” Dean knew exactly who it was. Gabriel was staggering towards him, clearly already drunk. “What are you doing here? Lisa is upstairs playing pool with a bunch of other dudes!”  
Dean stood there for a while, not really knowing what to do with himself. He had come to this party to get Lisa, but he had promised Cas he wouldn’t leave him, and suddenly Lisa wasn’t that important anymore.   
“What are you waiting for? Go!” Gabe ushered, trying to push him out.  
“Dean, it’s okay.” Cas mumbled. Dean really didn’t want to go.  
“Look out for him. Don’t let him drink anything, and don’t leave him alone,” Dean commanded Gabe. “Take him to Sam, I’m sure that nerd isn’t as wasted as you are.”  
“Geeze, okay mother hen, now go!” Gabe said, pushing Dean out the door with one hand and taking Castiel’s arm with the other.   
Castiel stood still for a moment watching him go. Of course he knew that Dean was set on Lisa Breaden, and still he had allowed himself to fall for him. It was idiotic, stupid, reckless, and it could only end in him getting hurt.  
“Okay then Cassie, let’s go find Sammy!” Gabriel half shouted, marching to another room clutching to Castiel’s arm so that he wouldn’t lose him, and so that he wouldn’t trip.   
Dean walked slowly up the stairs. He had been here many times before and knew exactly where the room with the pool table was, but still he decided to take his time. What he wanted most was to walk downstairs again and spend some more time dancing with Cas. Maybe they could make another smoothie, or just go home and watch a movie on Netflix. It would be the first time Dean left a party early, but with Cas it had been a lot of firsts, so he didn’t mind adding another to the list. But then he had opened the door to the pool room and it was too late to back down. Lisa had noticed him and came walking towards him.  
She was wearing a short dress held up by two strings so her cleavage would show. The dress barely covered her ass, and her face was caked with layer and layer of make-up. When she walked Dean was impressed by how she could even stand in the high heels she was wearing.   
“Dean,” she purred. I could smell the vodka in her breath. It was disgusting. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
“Well Lisa, here I am,” I smirked. This is what I wanted, wasn’t it? “What are you going to do with me now?”  
She purred again (what was up with this girl, was she a cat?) and took Dean’s hand. She led him through the hallways to the third floor where all the bedrooms were. As they passed all the occupied bedrooms, Dean could hear the moaning from the inside, and suddenly he felt a little nauseous.   
“Stop it body, this is what you hoped for,” Dean thought to himself.  
Inside one of the biggest rooms, Lisa threw Dean on the bed. She crawled on top of him and started kissing him open mouthed. Dean played with for a while. She tasted like booze and peanuts, and it made him want to throw her off. Instead he just laid there, letting her do as she wanted.  
“Mmm, just make sure my boyfriend never finds out about this,” she moaned against Dean’s mouth. Dean’s eyes flew up, and he tossed her off, thankful for the air that didn’t taste like vodka peanuts.   
“Your boyfriend?” Dean panted, getting as much of the air he could.  
“Dean, what’s wrong,” Lisa whined, trying to climb on top of him again. Dean just held her at an arm’s length distance.   
“Maybe you should go fuck your boyfriend instead,” Dean snarled, getting up from the bed, leaving Lisa behind.   
He walked downstairs and started looking for Cas. He must be with Gabe and Sam, so Dean went to the library corner, knowing his nerd brother would probably be there.  
And he was, with Gabe hanging over his lap, Sam’s hand massaging Gabe’s head. Cas was nowhere to be seen.  
“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked, taking another look through the room to make sure Cas really wasn’t in there.  
“He went to find a bathroom,” Gabe replied his voice sluggish and muffled from Sam’s lap. “Has been a while since now though.”  
“Sammy, where’s Castiel?” Dean asked, turning his question to his sober brother.  
“He did really try and find the bathroom. Check the bathroom down the hall, that’s the one Gabe directed him to.” Sam said, using the hand not in Gabe’s hair to point the way. Dean could ask about Gabe and Sam later, right now he had a more urgent matter to think about. Castiel.  
He had promised to not leave him alone, and still he did. He left him for that bitch Lisa Breaden, and now Dean felt like shit for it. Cas had never been to a party before, there could’ve been someone who had made him drunk, or pressed him to smoke or something. Someone could have even gotten him in bed, naïve as he was. Dean took bigger steps to find the bathroom quicker.  
“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go find one of the rooms,” Dean heard a nasal voice from the room next door. He wouldn’t really care much if the voice that replied wasn’t the sweet voice he had come to know.   
“P-please go a-away,” Castiel whispered. “I don’t-“  
His voice was cut off, and Dean really didn’t want to know why. He ran to the room, forcing open the door to see Azazel with one hand over Cas’ mouth, the other trying to open his shirt, Cas visibly struggling to get out of his grip. Dean saw red.   
He walked over to Azazel and punched the arrogant dick in the face. Azazel fell over and put the hand he had previously had over Cas’ mouth to his swollen cheek. Dean was about to lunge at him again when he felt Castiel’s arms around his waist.   
“Dean, don’t,” was all Cas said, and at once Dean calmed. Azazel scurried away like a rat as Dean turned his gaze to Castiel, his eyes softening at once.  
Cas’ hair was a little messier than when they’d arrived and three buttons on his shirt had been opened, but other than that he looked unharmed.   
“What happened to Lisa?” Cas asked, turning his eyes to the ground.   
“Lisa is a bitch, don’t think about her,” Dean mumbled, lifting Cas’ chin so that he would look at him again. Cas’ eyes were big with wonder, and wet from unshed tears. But still he looked so happy in his own way. “She’s not the one for me.”  
“Then who is, Dean?” Cas whispered. His face was closer than ever, and Dean could now see just how blue his eyes were. They were so beautiful.  
“You, Castiel,” Dean whispered, moving his face closer to Castiel’s, their lips almost touching. He wouldn’t go any farther though, Cas would be the one to decide whether this is what he wanted. Dean didn’t have to wait long before Cas moved the last inch, allowing their lips to touch.   
Cas’ kiss was nothing like Lisa’s. His kiss was sweet, and tasted of berries and vanilla. Castiel’s lips were so soft against Dean’s. Dean opened his mouth tentatively, slowly to check if Cas followed. Cas was inexperienced, and did as good as he could to mimic Dean’s moves, just like he had done on the dance floor.  
Dean wanted to stay like that forever or at least for another minute, but alas, they needed their air.   
“Wow,” Cas whispered, not really knowing what else to say. Dean chuckled.  
“How about we go home?” he asked. Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes, and gave him one quick peck on the lips, making Dean crave more.  
“When we get home,” he thought to himself as he took Cas’ hand in his own.  
“I’d like to go home,” Cas whispered. He was so sweet Dean couldn’t help it. Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head before leading him out to the Impala.  
“Let’s drive then, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel is and will always be my OTP


End file.
